


Baby, You're A Classic

by fandomtothethirteenthpower



Series: When the Day Returned to the Night [1]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Andst, Apologies, Best Friends, F/M, Fluff, Folie a Deux, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Meddling Friends, More like inspiration I guess, Scheming Friends, Songfic, Sort of a Songfic, Tiffany Blews, temporary break-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3867604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtothethirteenthpower/pseuds/fandomtothethirteenthpower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, just read the tags. You'll get an idea. I don't want to spoil it for you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dear Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of consistency, almost all of the band members mentioned in this piece are between the ages of 16 and 18. I KNOW that the age differences are a lot broader than that, but I'm just trying to have continuity with the story.

It wasn't like anybody in their massive circle of tight knit friends were surprised when Ryan Ross and Brendon Urie got their shit together and finally hooked up. It was just a matter of there blindness toward the others affections toward them disintegrated and clued them in. The group unanimously agreed that it took way too long for that to happen. Brendon had a constant energy vibrating around him as he channeled it to others or by the mediums he expressed himself through. He was the groups personal ball of sunshine who was still naive and excessively positive, even _innocent_. Brendon was social and outgoing, endearingly socializing every chance he got and making others feel comfortable by a joke and a bright smile that put everyone at ease. He was confident, loud, and a bit dramatic. Ryan had a subdued nature to him. He was reserved and kept to himself when around others who he was unfamiliar with. Ryan observed more than he interacted with others. He was secretively bright and intelligent, having a range of talents and abilities under his belt. He was book smart, excelling in his classes. Knowledge of any sort stimulated him and kept him interested. He preferred reading a book or playing his guitar than socializing. Ryan was wise, observant, and mellow. Brendon was literally a sun, blindingly bright, unmistakable, and unforgettable whereas Ryan was the moon, subdued, hiding in the shadows, and calm. It's no surprise the two were complete opposites, but Ryan had a way of reigning in Brendon's sometimes overbearing personality and helped him to be gentle with those who didn't know how to handle his energetic self, while Brendon helped show Ryan's humble brilliance by encouraging him to engage in conversation with friends. 

It couldn't truly be considered love as they were teenagers in high school who managed to fall head over heels for their best friend in a gradual way, letting themselves build up a friendship before the romantic feelings occurred. It had all the right beginnings to create the story of how two boys fell in love at an early age. 

Then the "Shit Storm" happened--as their friends called it--and tragically ruined the dynamic of their group and the mysterious disappearance of Ryan Ross. 

One day Brendon and Ryan were fine, whispering quietly to one another with their heads bowed close to each other at the lunch table, the chatter of their friends background noise to the conversation they were having amidst themselves. The next day, Brendon's eyes were red-rimmed, his cheeks stained and flushed from tears, and Ryan wasn't seen on campus _at all_. The group was unable to console their young friend, only sixteen at the time--most of them were close to turning eighteen, or already eighteen--and could sympathize with young love ending in a broken heart. It was surprising that it happened to Brendon and Ryan, especially since things always worked out well between them. It felt like the universe played them a bad hand, and there was a disconnect among the circle of friends. There once group of twelve, had transformed into an odd eleven. 

Patrick and Pete--already in a relationship for the last two years--took on the comforting aspect of Brendon's grieving. They coordinated sleep-overs and multiple hang-out days after school, and were making sure Brendon was left alone when he needed to be, but also there when he needed the comfort of another person. They never once tried to pry out what happened as that wouldn't help, and it was none of their business. Brendon needed to grieve first, and then he could share what happened if he wanted to. 

Once Brendon recovered from the sudden, earth-tilting, break-up, the group moved on. Nobody ever mentioned what happened to Ryan Ross. It became an unspoken agreement that his name wasn't mentioned around Brendon, and soon, everyone moved on and put Ryan's memory to rest as they eventually graduated and entered the real world. 

**Present Day**

As the group of friends were entering their mid-twenties and all of them having surprising success in the music industry, it came time for their tenth year high school reunion. The group of eleven got together and decided to make plans to attend to say a big "Fuck you" to all of the haters and bullies who gave them shit for being different. Now look where they were, travelling the world, in successful relationship, and able to live comfortably. 

Returning home was odd for Brendon. He didn't really want to come back, but he would never turn down an opportunity to be with his friends. His friends who had cared and loved him at his lowest and encouraged and supported him at his highest. Although he didn't see much of them now that they all had their own lives, he always kept in contact by text and random Skype calls. Especially Pete and Patrick, who became like brothers to him. After the "Shit Storm," the three grew very close and helped keep him from a very dark place that they knew he could enter if he were alone and isolated from people who genuinely cared about him. The cuddles, the movie nights, the dinner and ice cream outings, everything they did made him heal quicker and get back to his normal self as quickly as possibly. They really exceeded at the "Friendship Duties" that people don't normally sign up for when friendships progress. 

When the plane landed, his stomach churned at the bumpy landing and he clenched his eyes shut until he felt the plane stop. He wasn't a fan of airplanes, which kind of sucked when you had to fly for close to nine hours to go across the ocean to perform in different countries. He couldn't wait to get off the plane and down some Pepto-Bismol to ease his upset stomach. He did not need to be sick the day he was seeing his _best friends_. Come on stomach, get it together! 

When the plane's passengers filed out and made their way in a massive cluster going to baggage claim, Brendon was beginning to become impatient. _Seriously? Can you people walk any fucking slower? I have people to see and hugs to give and receive! Very important business, you lazy ass imbeciles_ , he thought to himself in an annoyed manner. When he did reach baggage claim, he anxiously waited for his bag hoping nothing had happened to it, which wouldn't be surprising as this airport did suck ass when it came to transporting luggage to its correct place. 

"I thought I recognized those energetic vibes," a light and airy voice said. 

Brendon half-jumped, startled out of his thoughts and turning toward the direction of where the voice was coming from. His startled energy transformed into pure excitement when he saw his red-haired friend and his vegan friend. "Gerard! Frankie!" He said happily, throwing an arm around each of there necks. 

"Hey Bren," Frankie said softly. 

"Hey there kiddo," Gerard said. 

They returned his hug. Brendon pulled away and smiled at their clasped hands between them. "Still living in paradise, then?" He teased. 

Gerard blushed, and Frank nodded with a subdued happiness that twinkled in his whiskey colored eyes. Brendon hated Frank for having such pretty eyes. They changed color all of the time and it was so annoying because one day they were a sea green, and four hours later they could be grey. And they were always nice shades, too. None of that dull, over-made colors. No they were unique to Frank, and his emotions. 

"Where are the rest of your bandmates? I miss Mikey fucking Way and the amazing Toro," inquired Brendon.

"Already at the hotel with Spence and Andy. They flew in earlier. We were on a later flight because Frank and I had some other business to take care of. Well see them as soon as we get our luggage and get to the hotel," Gerard said. 

"Right, good idea." Brendon said, spinning around to spot his suitcase as he talked casually with his friends. They shared a cab together and pulled up to the moderately fancy hotel before unloading their belongings and checking into their rooms. After unpacking and cleaning themselves up, the members of the group who were already there met in the bar. Brendon, Frank, and Gerard walked down together. Brendon was excited to see everyone and was trying to keep the skip his walking subdued even though the burst of energy he felt coursing through him was begging to be released. 

When Brendon walked into the bar the first thing he zeroed in on was a fedora. He grinned widely, "Patrick!" Patrick turned and smiled, and _whoa_ , the media wasn't lying when they said he lost some weight. He looked fucking great, and really quite cute and small. 

He bounded over and wrapped himself around Patrick like a koala, soaking up the warmth and general comfort Patrick exuded whenever he was around people he cared for. "Hey there, Bren." 

"I missed you," he said, hugging him tighter. 

"You saw me a couple of months ago," Patrick chided gently. 

"Four and a half months is too long," he whined. 

"What am I? Chopped liver?" 

Brendon looked up and grinned at Pete, quickly unraveling himself from Patrick and giving Pete the same tight, koala-like hug. A kiss was placed to his temple, "Missed you, kid." 

Brendon smiled. It's nice to be missed. "I missed you, too. We need to go on tour together again." 

"Agreed," Pete said, chuckling. 

When Brendon detached himself from Pete, he went around giving hugs Mikey, Ray, Andy, and Spencer. 

"Where's everyone else?" Brendon asked. 

"Delay in some schedules, they promised that they would be here in time for the reunion tonight, and not to wait around for them if it got too late," Ray shared. 

"Well, I'm starved, why don't we go to dinner?" Frank said. 

"That's a great idea," Patrick said. The rest of the group agreed, and they were off to a familiar restaurant they frequented when they were kids. It was just like old times. 

Dinner was a fun affair as they were gathered around a long table sharing stories about adventures and memories they had. Jon and Joe joined them about an hour after they sat down. They looked tired, but overjoyed to see everyone as hugs and pecks were exchanged. They always were an affectionate group of people. It was a good thing that the members who had partners were okay with the affection, or it would get awkward real quick. Brendon knew that his friends would always put their group of friends first if a partner was being unreasonable with the dynamic they shared. Luckily, Frank and Gerard knew that because they had been there since day one, as well as Patrick and Pete. Joe, Ray, and Mikey's partner were so easy-going that they didn't make it a big deal. Brendon had a lot of respect for them. They all experienced their fair share of crazy partners to sustain them for a lifetime. 

Brendon was sitting next to Patrick and Frank, who he always most felt comfortable around. Patrick and Frank were quite subdued and mellow outside of performing, and their reserved energy coaxed Brendon's excitable energy to cool their jets and to relax and enjoy the evening. 

"So, I have some news to share. You guys are the first to be told this," Joe said. 

"Good news?" Patrick asked hopefully. 

Joe rolled his eyes, "Yes, Patrick, good news." 

"Well, go on," Gerard insisted.

"Let's just say in a couple of months I'm going to be a dad," he said, a wide grin spreading across his face. 

There was a brief period of silence before everyone was talking at once and extending their congratulations to him. Brendon was so excited. He was going to be an uncle! 

When the table quieted down, Joe spoke again, "I know that this next part of news may unintentionally hurt some of your guys feelings, but it was a decision based on proximity and the closeness of the relationship we have, and my wife feeling comfortable. Please don't take offense to it, this decision was very difficult to make and I wanted to tell you guys as a whole. Marie and I would like to ask Patrick and Pete to be baby Trohman's godfathers, with the understanding that if anything happened to us you would be her guardians." 

All eyes turned to Patrick and Pete, who were speechless. 

Patrick squeaked out a "Really?" 

Joe smiled, "Of course." 

"Yes, of course. Fuck, yes. We'd love to be," Pete answered, coming to grips with what he was being asked. 

Joe smiled warmly, "Thanks you guys. We'll be sure to keep you guys in the loop about paperwork and proper legal action." 

"Anything you guys need," Patrick reassured, "I'm so happy for you. Will you find out what gender baby Trohman will be?"

"Nah, we're keeping it a secret. It's nice for the surprise to be there around the first born," Joe answered. 

Brendon knew he was excited for this new change, and not offended at all that Joe choose Pete and Patrick to be his baby's godparents. Pete and Patrick lived close to Joe, they worked together, and probably were around Joe and his wife quite frequently. He just felt happy that a new addition was going to be joining there little/big unit. 

When dinner was finished and baby talk died down, they figured heading to the reunions venue was on the agenda. They paid for their meals and grouped off to share a taxi together. When they arrived, people were filing into the venue. They all stepped out and Brendon looked at his friends. They used to be huge, awkward nerds and now they were a hot bunch of successful musicians. Nobody would recognize them and it would be fucking great. He hoped he ran into a bully of his, so he could not only brag but deck them in the face if they turned into a jerk. 

They got in line, pulling out their tickets to get inside and conversed between them as their place in line grew closer and closer to the entrance. When they reached the table, they handed in their ticket and were given a name tag to stick onto their shirt. _Lame,_ he thought, begrudgingly sticking it on above his heart. The group walked in, surprised to see such a large turn-out of their fellow classmates. Brendon recognized a few faces, but decided to stick with his group. 

The night started out fun, intermingling with the few people who were kind to them. The group eventually thinned out as they were conversing with different people. It was nice and fun. 

Brendon excused himself from the group he was watching a conversation with between Pete and an old friend of his as he went to get a drink of water from the table. He dunked his hand into the ice chest and pulled out a frosty water bottle. He turned around to walk back to his group when his eyes landed on a face he hadn't seen in a very, _very_ long time. It was like seeing a ghost. Unwanted and unwelcome memories flooded his brain that were centered around this person. He could feel his heart began to race and his fingers began to shake. He stood there gaping at the person who once used to have a tight hold on his heart, becoming the center of his own universe. 

He didn't know what to do. Of course, it shouldn't matter. He was just some guy who broke his heart, nothing more. 

Who was he fucking kidding. This guy had been his best friend, best friends to everyone in their group, and then they became more. An hour changed that though and Ryan Ross had completely removed any trace of existing in Brendon's life. Yet here he was, standing in a group staring at him with a class of champagne in his hand looking grown up and charming. His hair was quiffed to the side and he was dressed in a loose black shirt with a leather jacket and darkened jeans with black combat boots on. The guys looked like pure sex instead of the soft, sweet teenage boy from high school. He looked dangerous instead of the approachable Ryan he knew and loved. 

_Wait, fuck, he's walking your way, compose yourself,_ his brain frantically interrupted as it made the connection of his movements. Ryan was walking toward him. Brendon didn't know how he felt. He felt a surge of emotions as Ryan stopped in front of him leaving a respectable distance between them. 

"Hey Brendon."


	2. You Held Me Down In This Starlit City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The actual point of this story is this chapter. Enjoy.

Brendon didn't know what to do, or say. Sure, he was a pretty collected and self-confident guy, but most people didn't break his heart into an infinite amount of shards that had to be painfully put back together by their friends. Even after the time he was away from Ryan and his improved state of mind and his ability to love without a bad taste on his tongue. 

"Hi," Brendon replied. His throat felt tight and his mouth dry when he spoke. He hated it, too. He hated how Ryan still had such an effect on him. 

"Hey, Bren-holy fuck." 

Brendon turned to see Pete gaping at Ryan by his side. 

"You actually came," he said, surprised. 

Brendon turned to Pete, "Wait. What? What do you mean?" 

Pete looked at Brendon guiltily, "Patrick and I may have tracked him down so an invitation to the reunion would be sent to him." 

"You _knew_ there was a chance he might be here and you didn't tell me?" Brendon asked incredulously. 

"You would have never come if we told you so, so yeah. Patrick and I didn't think he would actually show up!" Pete said, defending himself. 

"The intent was there. You guys wanted him to come," Brendon said. 

"I can leave," Ryan interrupted. 

Pete and Brendon faced him, "Fuck no," Pete said while Brendon said, "You better fucking stay where you are." 

"We'll talk about this later, Pete," Brendon said, rubbing his hands over his face. A small splinter of betrayal poked uncomfortably in his chest. He knew his two very best friends meant well, and by doing this they offered Brendon resolution. A chance to finally get the whole story from Ryan. They were older now, mature adults. Brendon can't hold teenage Ryan's actions against him anymore. Well, he could, but it would just cause him more grief. Brendon didn't have time for that anymore. He needed to move on, and Ryan could offer that: complete resolution. 

Pete nodded, before offering his hand to Ryan. Ryan hesitantly took it. Brendon watched. "It's nice to see you again, man. Really." 

Ryan smiled, "Agreed. It's been too long." 

"I'll let you and Bren talk things out. Maybe we can talk later and catch up?" Pete asked, hesitantly looking at Brendon. 

"Sure," Ryan answered. 

Pete said his good byes and left. Brendon watched him leave before looking up at Ryan. 

"So, I hate hashing out past issues and bringing up old wounds, but I think we need to talk," Brendon admitted honestly. 

"I agree," Ryan said. 

Brendon had a billion ways to start this conversation, but his insecurity was pestering his mind the most, and decided he might as well get that question over with: "We were happy, right? I mean, I made you happy. It wasn't all just for show. You were happy with me, weren't you?" 

Ryan's eyes softened immensely from the previous guarded gaze. The features on his face relaxed as well, "Of course you made me happy. You were the source of my happiness most of my teenage years." 

"Why did you end it then? Why did you up and leave? I never saw you again," Brendon said. 

"Brendon," Ryan began, a look of agony crossing his features before transitioning into mild acceptance, "I shielded you from a lot of the crap that happened to me back home. Don't you remember how I'd never take you home to meet the parents? Or why you were never at my house? I can't believe we didn't have a huge blow-out over it. You never questioned me about it. You must have noticed though." 

"Of course I noticed. I didn't really care though. You were fine with our friends and the rest of the general public seeing us. You weren't ashamed of me, so I thought it was you trying to come out to your parents still. I wasn't going to pressure you into doing something you weren't fully ready for," Brendon said. 

Ryan nodded, "Well you aren't wrong." He paused. Brendon waited. "I'm not saying this wanting your pity or for it to make up what I did to you. I know now I could have handled it differently, but teenage me felt trapped and scared." Pause. "I was abused, physically by my dad and verbally by mom. It didn't start happening until middle school, before I knew you and the rest of the guys. Then we met as tiny freshman and you brought this light to my once very dark and scary world. You made me so happy and positive. I had to keep you away from the darkness and toxic nature of my home life. I had to protect you from that because you were a sweet kid, innocent and naive to the world. The day I broke up with you I was anxious all day. The day before my dad had struck me and I was scared. I didn't know what to do or turn to. I never reported any of the abuse, so there was no record. Who would believe a teenager when their father was a successful and respected businessman? So, I broke it off with you to shield you, to keep you safe and unaware of the circumstances. Then I ran away to my uncle's house who took me in and put me on independent study. He helped me get better and helped put me in the music scene. I could have sought you out, but you needed to live your own life without it being disrupted by me again." 

Brendon shook his head. It all made since now. The dots he could never connect were being fluidly connected with Ryan's explanation. "That's why you never wanted to have sex with me." 

"Yes. You seeing my bruised would have killed the mood and you would have found out," Ryan said. 

"I thought you were either not ready or that you didn't want me that way," Brendon said. 

"God, Brendon, I was a teenage boy who had hormones. Of course I wanted you that way. I'm not blind, or an idiot." Ryan said, exasperatedly. 

"I'm sorry," Brendon said. 

Ryan looked startled and confused, "What are you sorry for?" 

"I'm sorry I didn't see the signs and intervene sooner. Maybe things would have been different," Brendon said. 

"Brendon," Ryan replied, "it wasn't your fight to be a part of." 

"It damn well was my fight. You were my boyfriend, the love of my whole entire fucking universe. I would have raised hell to get you to safety and defend you from the assholes who dared to hurt you. I had just as much right to protect you and keep you safe," Brendon said angrily. 

"You were young, still innocent. You didn't notice anything because I didn't let you see anything. I'm sure I slipped, but you were blissfully unaware and I wanted it to stay that way," Ryan said softly. 

"I missed you for a really long time." 

"I did, too. Only I had to live with the fact that I broke you heart out of nowhere." 

"Yeah, and lose your friends in the same twenty-four hours." 

"I'm sure Pete and Patrick took care of you, though. I hope?" 

Brendon smiled, "Yeah. 'Course they did." 

"So, how is that love life of yours? I'm sure you have someone special in your life." Ryan asked, a teasing tone to his voice. 

And just like that the clearing of the air removed the tension that was tangible between the two of them. Brendon had held his grudge long enough. It was time to forgive and move on. Making light of the here and now was a good way to do so. 

"Currently single, actually. Haven't been in a relationship for quite some time now with the busyness of the band and all of that," Brendon answered, "What about you?"

Ryan chuckled and shrugged, "Not really looking. More concerned with music and animals." 

Ah, yes, Ryan Ross. The caretaker of the lost and forgotten. Only he dealt with four legged creatures. "How many animals are in your care now?" 

"About half a dozen, all dogs at the moment," Ryan said, blushing as he ducked his head. 

"Well, I'm sure they're spoiled rotten knowing you," Brendon said. 

"Indeed they are," Ryan agreed. 

"Why don't we go to the group? I'm sure they're going to want to say hi and catch up?" Brendon offered. 

"Yeah, yeah sure. That would be...nice." 

Brendon took the lead and traced his steps back to where Patrick and Pete were originally hanging out. He saw that his group of friends had massed together again in a large circle talking and laughing with drinks in their hand. Pete had his arm draped around Patrick's neck, keeping him close to his chest. Patrick wasn't exactly protesting it if his arms around Pete's waist were anything to go by. It made him smile, seeing his two best friends so happy. He walked up beside Pete, and Ryan joined him at his side. Brendon bumped Pete with his arm and smiled. Pete smiled at him and turned to Ryan. The others seemed to see the exchange and looked at the newcomer. 

"Fucking hell." 

"You've got to be shitting me, right now." 

"I think I've had way too much fucking booze." 

"Fuck." 

"Shit." 

"You son of a bitch." 

"No fucking way." 

"Oh jesus, you fucking shit." 

Well, they all recognized Ryan. Brendon wasn't surprised. A body launched at Ryan, and Brendon was slightly fearful of a physical attack about to happen. It happened to be just Spencer lunging for a hug and wrapping his arms around him tightly. "Oh my fucking god, you asshole! You fucking asshole! Where the hell have you been?" 

Ryan hugged Spencer back tightly, melting into the others chest. Spencer had known Ryan since they were preschoolers. He knew Spencer was just as affected by Ryan's disappearance as Brendon was. "Hey Spence," Ryan said. 

It wasn't long before the rest of the group, ignoring Patrick, Pete, and Brendon were latching themselves onto the pair in a massive group hug. Curses and excited exchanges were scrambled together as the group broke apart and individual hugs were given with multiple threats. 

"You ever leave us again, I'll fucking hunt you down and stab you with a spork," Gerard said, before pulling the younger into a big hug. 

"I swear to god, Ryan Ross, if you ever leave without a word again I might just have to kick your ass," Joe said. 

Brendon was glad for the reception. He knew that his group would have moved on from childish whims and anger, but it was nice to see it proven. Ryan went to Patrick and Pete and each gave them a thanks with a grateful "Thank you." 

The group then began questioning Ryan's whereabouts and what he's been up to and how he had been. Never once did anyone bring up the subject of the day that the "Shit Storm" happened. Ryan caught everyone up, explaining that he had joined a band and was playing guitar and keyboard, as well as dabbling in back-up vocals. He was a volunteer at the animal rescue and spent most of his weekends down there, while writing lyrics for other bands who were more successful and paid him well. He lived comfortably, and was only a few minutes outside of their hometown. Ryan asked for the others to catch them up, and that's when they all shared the bands they were in, who were in the band--which only consisted of the people there--and personal lives. Joe announced that he was going to be a father and Ryan looked _overjoyed_ for him. "That's great! I'm so happy for you, man," he stated excitedly. 

Bits and pieces of information were shared to catch Ryan up. Ryan took a more observational approach when small talk happened and old memories and adventures were brought up. The reunion came to an end, and Pete interrupted, "Maybe we can go to that diner and get some milkshakes. Reminisce old times when we were stupid and naive." 

Everyone was in agreement. 

Pairs split up into taxis and Brendon--slightly reluctant--shared one with Ryan. They would have walked, but it was cold and nobody dressed appropriately to be walking in a frigid Chicago night. Most of them were used to Los Angeles warmth and gentle breezes. They were unprepared. It was laughable though, and they giddily got into taxis at the humor of it all. 

Brendon sat next to Ryan awkwardly. Sure all was dandy and fine, but emotions were funny. Memories play tricks on your brain and the heart yearned for something it could not have. Brendon felt as if his whole body was wanting to jump out of its skin and reconnect with Ryan, but that would be strange. No normal, fully functioning adult would to that. It was called impulse control. Brendon very much had it, despite knowing the desire was there. He knew it would pass after they went their separate ways. His feelings didn't mean anything. They exchanged brief small talk until the taxi stopped to drop them off. Ryan covered the cost, shrugging it off, "It was literally ten bucks. If you're worried about it you can cover my milkshake," he teased. 

Brendon rolled his eyes as they joined the group who were excitedly entering the deserted diner. The waitress behind the counter's eyes widened in obvious recognition. 

"Please don't freak out," Patrick said, trying to reassure her before a meltdown happened. 

"You-you're Patrick Stump...from Fall Out Boy," she breathed out, her cheeks turning pink. She turned to the others, "And you guys are in My Chem, and Panic!, oh my god what are you doing here?" 

Patrick chuckled, "Were just passing by, stopping at our old stomping grounds. We were wondering if we could get some milkshakes?"

"Yes, milkshakes of course. Have a seat wherever you can find one, as you can tell we're swamped," she joked. They each took a seat at the bar, band members intermingling, but Ryan was a constant presence to his side. 

"You controlled that situation quite nicely, Patrick," Frank said. 

"Too many experienced meltdowns. Better to play it cool and redirect them so they still have functional brains," Patrick said lightly. 

"Heard that." 

Patrick looked at the waitress, a guilty expression on his face, "Uh, I didn't mean anything by it, I'm sorry." 

"No, it's completely true. What can I get you?" She asked, turning the tables on Patrick. 

They each ordered their milkshakes, and with a warning that it may take a few minutes, the waitress disappeared into the kitchen to fix up the drinks. 

"You know, I have all of your music," a voice said, distracting Brendon from the conversation floating between his friends. 

Brendon looked at Ryan, "You have my music?" 

"Yeah, all three albums," Ryan said. 

"Your lying," Brendon breathed out. 

" _A Fever You Can't Sweat Out, Pretty. Odd. Vices and Virtues,_ although _Pretty. Odd._ is my favorite," Ryan answered. 

"Why would you get my music?" Brendon asked dumbly. 

Ryan chuckled, "I love your voice, always have. Plus, you were once very special to me and Spencer and Jon are my friends. Why wouldn't I buy them? You guys accomplished your dreams, and I'll always support you." 

Brendon immediately went red. Brendon knew Ryan cared about the content of the lyrics and knew he would analyze them. He knew Ryan would be able to point out the songs written about him, "Oh god," he whined, burying his face in his hands out of embarrassment. 

Ryan huffed out a laugh, "We write from our experiences and deepest emotions, don't feel embarrassed about writing about our relationship. They're some of the most beautiful and richest songs on any of your albums. I've written quite a few as well for my own band." 

Brendon groaned before sitting up and staring at him, "I can't believe you've been listening to our music." 

"I can't believe you haven't listened to mine, you big pop star," Ryan teased. 

"Shut up," Brendon said, laughing. 

Ryan wasn't able to make a retort because the waitress began handing out milkshakes to everyone, making sure each order went to the right individual. Brendon greedily stared at the one placed in front of him. "Thank," he said happily. 

"No problem. Who are you? I'm pretty up to date on my bands, and I know you aren't in any of these," the waitress said, confused as to how this random stranger was hanging out with her three favorite bands. 

Ryan chuckled, "I went to school with them, some of my best friends. I'm in a band in the local scene, don't deal with the major world-wide fame some of these knuckleheads have." 

"What's your name?" She asked. 

"Ryan Ross," he answered. 

"Good name. What's the name of your band?" She asked. 

Ryan told her and she promised to check them out before she walked away and left them in peace. 

Brendon was greedily downing his milkshake. 

"Dude, you're going to get a headache," Pete said. 

And speak of the devil, the numbing, painful feeling in his head began. "Ow, fuck, brain freeze." 

He could hear laughter on both sides and frowned, "No fair, it hurts." 

Patrick felt sympathy for him and gave him a trick to help lessen the frozen pain that was dominating most of his nerve endings. 

The rest of the evening passed by rather uneventfully. They tipped their waitress well, took pictures with her, and signed anything she threw at them. She looked at the tip money stunned, "This is too much. I can't accept this." 

Frank smiled at her, "You earned it, and you will accept it. Struggling college students need all the help they can get. Take it and treat yourself, okay?" 

She nodded, "Oh-okay. Thank you guys, really. You guys were so nice." 

Frank smiled, "Just trying to spread a little love. Make sure to pass it on, yeah?" 

"Yeah, I will." She said, waving to them as they turned to file out of the diner. 

They all figured going back to the hotel would be best, so once again they called cabs and separated into there former groups. Ryan nudged Brendon, "Come on, I want to show you something. It's just down the way." 

Brendon looked at his friends entering their warm cabs, but figured he could make the trip with Ryan. "Alright." 

He was pretty curious at what he was going to be shown. 

The walk was quiet, only this time it was relaxed. It wasn't like it was when they were younger and constantly filled the air with some type of background noise or conversation, but it was a nice change. Listening to the sounds of his starlit city always comforted Brendon. Ryan seemed to fall victim to the same effect. 

Ryan stopped and turned to look at a closed down store. Upon further investigation, Brendon recognized it as the old record shop they used to frequent. "This thing hasn't shut down yet?" He asked, incredulously. 

"Nope, still open for business," Ryan said, digging into his pockets before pulling out something that jangled. Ryan moved his way to the gate and unlocked it, letting it float up. 

"Wait a minute. Why do you have keys to this place?" Brendon asked. 

"I own it," Ryan said, turning to him and smiling. he turned to the actual door and unlocked it, opening it up ad flicking the lights on. 

Brendon walked in and saw multiple posters of an eclectic mixture of famous bands, and local band, and anything in between. He could tell which bands Ryan favored more, but noticed the excessive amount of Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, and Panic! At the Disco posters and other merchandise scattered around the store and hanging on the walls. Old and recent posters decorated the barren, stone covered walls in an organized chaos that only made since to Ryan. 

"You have shitty taste in bands," Brendon said. 

"No, just have a taste for bands who are humble and kind," Ryan corrected. 

"You've been keeping tabs on us," Brendon said. 

"Of course. You guys were the most important people in my life. I take interest in all of your accomplishments, encourage and support future endeavors and mourn news on anything negative happening to you guys." He paused, "I'll never forget the feeling I had when I heard about Gerard and Pete." 

Brendon turned somber, "Yeah, that was a really low point for all of us." 

"I'm so glad they're doing well though. Patrick and Frank are really good for them," Ryan commented. 

"Mhmm," Brendon agreed, walking down the aisles of vinyls in the racks. "So, what's your favorite Fall Out Boy album?" 

" _Folie a Deux_ ," Ryan answered automatically. 

Brendon grinned, "Mine too. My Chemical Romance?" 

" _Danger Days_ ," he answered again. 

"I don't know, _The Black Parade_ was an infamous era for them. Classic songs on a great concept record," Brendon said. 

"That may be true, but _Danger Days_ has the sound of victory throughout it. Almost every song is an anthem to being free and breaking free from past demons. It's just...a very powerful album," Ryan said. 

"And why is _Pretty. Odd._ your favorite album?" Brendon asked. 

"Easy, the vulnerability in all of the songs," Ryan said. 

Brendon paused, staring at a section of music he wasn't fond of. Something in their easy conversation shifted into something much more serious. They both knew it. 

"Brendon-" 

"No, no, I always knew there was an off chance of you listening to us you would know which songs were about you," Brendon admitted. He ignored the dryness in his mouth as he spoke. 

"Does the moon ever forgive the sun?" Ryan asked softly. Brendon could hear him approaching him, watching out of the corner of his eye as he came to stand by him. 

Of course, Brendon knows the double-meaning behind the question, "Of course." 

"Does the moon ever love the sun again? Even aft they left for a period of time?" Ryan asked. 

Brendon closed his eyes. Ryan already knew that answer. "You already know that answer." 

"Let me at least hear you say it. Humor me," Ryan said softly. 

"Yeah, the moon does," Brendon whispered. 

"Bren, I'm so sorry," Ryan said. 

"Don't be sorry, just...do something about it. Make it go away," Brendon said. 

"Make what go away?" Ryan asked. 

"This pain that doesn't leave whenever I think of you, it never goes away," Brendon gritted out, looking up to stare at him. 

"By any measure necessary?" Ryan asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Yes," Brendon breathed out. 

Ryan leaned in and pressed their lips together. The first time in the last ten years, and Brendon could feel his mind, heart, and soul reconnect in perfect harmony as their energy intertwined with Ryan's calm, peaceful, overly patient energy. 

Pete and Patrick were watching from the sidewalk, having followed them to see what the two would get up too. Pete was on the phone with the rest of the group at the hotel on speaker phone. He smiled when he saw Ryan lean down for the kiss, "And that my friends, is the universe righting itself." Pete was deafened by loud cheers of excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anybody want a sequel? Let me know! I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
